Large venues, such as for example auditoriums, concert halls, zoo amphitheaters, band shells and arenas often host speakers and musical acts. The speakers and musical acts typically perform on a stage located in specific areas within the auditorium, concert hall or arena. The sound waves emanating from the speakers and musical acts are often amplified and travel to all parts of the venue. In order to achieve desirable sound characteristics, the amplified sound waves are managed by purposely directing the sound waves in specific directions. One method of directing sound waves is to reflect the sound waves away from undesirable locations, such as ceilings, toward more desirable locations, such as the seating areas for the venue participants. It would be advantageous if the sound waves in the undesirable locations could be more efficiently reflected to more desirable locations.